WO 2006/032631 discloses inhibitors of the interaction between MDM2 and p53, useful inter alia in treating tumours and enhancing the effectiveness of chemotherapy and radiotherapy.
The compounds of the instant invention differ structurally from the compounds of WO 2006/032631 by comprising an additional substituent R20 on the central phenyl ring.
WO 2007/107543 also discloses inhibitors of the interaction between MDM2 and p53, useful inter alia in treating tumours and enhancing the effectiveness of chemotherapy and radiotherapy.
Unexpectedly, the substantial structural modifications in the present compounds do not impair the activity of the present compounds. Hence, the invention provides a further useful series of effective and potent small molecules that inhibit the interactions between MDM2 and p53 and that are drugable.